generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Lockdown/Quotes
Rex: (Dr. Holiday attaches something to Rex's wrist) Whoa! What are you doing? :Doctor Holiday: Sit still. There are less pleasant ways to get a reading. (Holiday holds up a probe) :Doctor Holiday: Sit still. There are less pleasant ways to get a reading. To figure this out we need a clean base line measurement - No missions, No staining activity. :Rex: What if I don't want to? :Doctor Holiday: Rex, In this line of work we all have to do things we don't like. :Noah: Am I in trouble or something? :White Knight: Noah, do you remember why I've hired you? :Noah: to keep an eye on Rex :White Knight: then how did you say that's been going? :Noah: ermm... Great? :(White Knight shows Noah several photos of Rex in various hilarious situations) :Noah: O-OK... not... not so great :White Knight: you can't befriend a weapon, you can only use it :Rex: (to Noah) Didn't expect to see you here. You're like the only part of my life these guys don't control. :Noah: Sweet gym. Way better than our usual court. :Rex: Even have my own private locker room. :Bobo Haha: (Sound of a toilet flushing. Bobo exits the locker room) Wouldn't go in there if I was you. :Rex: Used to. :Noah: (Notices Dr. Holiday) Who's the hottie? :Rex: Doctor Holiday. :Noah: (to Rex) That's Dr. Holiday? The same Dr. Holiday that's supposedly in love with you? Oh ho! You are delusional! :Noah: (to Six on Rex's cellphone) White promised I'd be safe. This isn't safe! :Rex: Wait. You know White? :Doctor Holiday: Still no powers? what triggered it this time? :Rex: If I had to guess, I would say, was finding out my best friend is a spy working for White :Doctor Holiday: Rex, I had no idea... :Rex: Hey, well... at least I know that this jerk isn't really my friend... :Doctor Holiday: Don't be so sure, Providence can force people to make some very... painful compromises. But that's White's fault, not Noah's. :Noah: (to Rex) Look, let's just get out of here alive. Then you can kill me. :Bobo Haha: Don't go in there if I were you! :Rex: All right. I saved you. Now I never want to see you again. You hear me? We're through! :Noah: Rex, I'm sorry. You may not believe it, but it's true. And if surviving this together doesn't prove our friendship, I don't know what will. :Doctor Holiday: (as Rex is about to kill an Evo) Rex, stop! :Rex: Give me one good reason. :Doctor Holiday: Because Rex... that's my sister. :Rex: ...Can I help? :Doctor Holiday: Sh-she's an uncurable. :White Knight: Listen to me Rex, if I find out you caused any of this... :Rex: I know about Noah! And if you ever try anything like that again, I'm coming after you, White! You won't be safe in that office of yours. :Rex: This was not a fun day, but... you know, my problem's with White, not you. :Noah: That mean you're not going back? :Rex: I don't know, maybe. Holiday says in this line of work, we have to do things we don't like. :Noah: (Some Providence choppers approach) Well you - better make up your mind. :Rex: Don't worry. (Rex flies off) I'll see you around. Providence can wait. Category:Quotes Category:Episode Quotes